One Piece legacy: Attack the Riker pirates part 23
Riker looked at them. Fawn. They may have beat his men, but look at them. They barely looked alive, and Riker just exhaled. Beating Tack seemed to be the only real fight he would get tonight. He knows their types. They will fight him, and he will kill them. Tack would not be the hero, and get up. The hole in his stomach is too big, and even then, when he finishes all these idiots off, he will pierce him again, snap his neck, and crucify his body on his mast. That's why he didn't decapitate the idiot. He was strong... He should feel honored being crucified, only the strong deserve such a punishment. He looked at Rangton, the fear on his face made Riker smile. He knew what the result would be. Best that Riker tear off one of his arms, a leg, and maybe scalp him a little. He stood proud, all 9'2 inches, and looked down at the children... Or as they called themselves 'Pirates'. The women, in the group, looked him cold in the eyes, and he felt some of the greatest killing intent he has ever seen. He knew she would not even be able to harm him. The monkey, gave another, and so did the scarred one. Yet, the black one stood proudly up, and got in a fighting position. He looked the most angry. "I AM CAPTAIN BETA! YOU REMEMBER ME?! YOU CRUSHED MY DREAMS A FEW YEARS AGO! NOW... I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE RIKER! I WANT YOU TO REMEMBER ME!" "Remember you? I'm sorry, but... Which one are you again? I crushed many weakling pirates." He knew who he was. The idiot considered himself big fish, the best thing to do is get him angry, and make stupid choices. Such as rushing him. That's what the idiot did, and Riker turned his leg into a steel spike. He lifted it as a kick to the head, and was about to hit the idiot in the face, until the scarred one used his knife to stop it. He looked rather angry, and Riker lifted his eyebrow. Interesting, so maybe they had some left over strength. "Tell me... What is your name?" "Malk! You beat the living shit out of my captain. So understand why I will kick your ass so hard, you will speak 5 different types of shoe for weeks!" "Nice bravado. I would say something on the lines of ripping it out, but I believe one of my crewmen has said something like that earlier. Instead... Just simply die." Riker put his leg down, and turned his arm into a spike. He went at Malk, like a jab, and he felt it grabbed. He looked at his left, and saw the monkey. Impressive, they were gathering at him. Just like lambs to a slaughter... But at the very least they were good biters. "I am Zozo. That's just it. Not good, I admit... But all you need to know is I'm going to kick your ass." "At the very least, you can use some crappy one liners." "Okay. I'LL TEAR YOU IN RIBBONS!" He saw the women jump up, and slice at his face. It didn't cut, but the impact shocked him. He was forced back, and the women kicked him in the chest. Rangton... Was behind him, and grabbed his back, forcing glue on it, and he dropped Riker. He looked down at Riker, and smirked. "She's Fea. No introductions between you and me... Just me stomping the shit out of you!" All, simple bravado. He turned his back into razors, and slashing all the glue and concrete into pieces. He kicked Rangton's face, and got up. Have to leave him alive. He grabbed Rangton, and slammed his head into his neck. Rangton fell, and Riker looked at his other opponents. He looked at Zozo, and kicked him in the face, throwing him back. Malk, using his feet, kicked Riker in the chest, and Riker grabbed the leg. He lifted Malk in the air, and slammed him back on the ground. He destroyed it, and he turned his fingers into razors. He slashed at Malk's face, and he looked up, he knew he was vulnerable to an attack, and he saw the idiot, Beta, jump in the air, and think his weight could crush Riker's spine in half. Maybe if his spine wasn't always made of steel, when he wasn't moving... So Beta's kick didn't even affect him. Riker got up and looked at Beta, who fell on the ground. He stomped on Beta's face, with his steel foot, and he knew he broke the idiots face. He turned around, and slammed his fist into Zozo's face, knocking him out as well. Idiot thought he was silent. He immediately remembered Fea, and turned around as fast as he could, turning his chest into steel, and saw her with one sword, slashing at his chest. "DIE YOU FRIGGING BASTARD!" The slash did indeed cut him... And rather deep. He fell, and turned his arm into a drill. He got up, and pierced her stomach. She spat out blood, and she was lifted in the air. He took the drill out, and she fell. He looked at all of them, and scowled. They actually hurt him... But he was done. He turned his leg into a steel spike, and lifted it, looking at Fea. He looked at Tack, and saw he was still half dead. Good. Just as Riker thought. None of them could defeat him. He was about to strike Fea, when he remembered something. One of his men, were defeated at another island. So... Where was he? Who did it? Now he knew. He felt a sword slash at his back, and he fell, with the spike missing Fea. He looked behind him, and saw a man, with an angry face, and a bloody sword. Any idiot who knew the marines knew who this man was. Brog. "Hello Riker. I am here to execute the man who killed my son... YOU!" Category:Stories Category:Nobody700 Category:Chapters Category:Attack the Riker pirates arc